Love In Unexpected Places
by RobinandMarianforever
Summary: A young OC's adventures lead to new friendships when she meets the gang but could it lead to more? Could it lead to...LOVE? Rated T but will most likely not go much higher.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Virgin fanfic so please go easy. I love constructive criticism as it helps me figure out what people like and don't like as well as what is working and what isn't. Flames and negativity however, will be ignored as they waste my time and the time of the reviewers._

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet._

I looked silently at the five men and one woman in front of me, no one saying a word. The tall young man standing in front glared angrily at Marian, still on her mount atop the horse before speaking.

"What's going on Marian?" he asked, clearly not happy.

I suddenly felt intensely uncomfortable but when I looked up, I noticed a pair of bright green eyes staring intently at my face, a mix of compassion and suspicion in his eyes.

"This is Heather. She was being held in the castle dungeons under orders that she was to hang at daybreak," Marian said with a sigh as she dismounted the horse.

"We aren't babysitters….well, the majority of us aren't," one of the other young men said, looking over at someone and sniggering.

I only caught this part of the conversation with the lesser part of my concentration. The majority of it was focused on what he had said.

" I can take care of myself. I don't need to be babysat, as you so eloquently put it," I said indignantly.

"Oh, she's feisty, that one," the young man said with a smirk.

"How dare you…" I said angrily, stepping towards him as his grin widened and a large man stepped forward to block my path.

"Allan, stop antagonizing this young woman," the young man who had glared at Marian and who was clearly the leader of this group said with a smile of sympathy.

"My name is Heather," I snapped indignantly.

"Alright Heather…why don't you start by telling us why the sheriff wanted you to hang," he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking at me expectantly.

"I was arrested for stealing bread…well, flour for bread," I said, looking at him defiantly.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and heard several gasps of surprise. However, the majority of my attention was focused on the amusement on the young man's face at what I had said.

"She's hurt Robin," the young woman said softly before stepping around the bodygaurd and toward me determinedly.

She unfolded my arms and flipped my left arm over to examine my wrist, where I had hastily cut a piece of fabric from my skirt and fashioned a bandage of sorts. She began unwrapping the poorly made bandage and I heard a new set of soft gasps, including my own. In the poorly lit dungeon, I hadn't been able to see very well but now that I could see properly, I saw the gash that ran the entire circuit of my wrist from where the rope had burned and cut into my skin. I shuddered at the memories that unwillingly resurfaced of the torture I had endured just hours earlier.

"Her we help," the man acting as bodyguard finally said softly. Both the young woman, who still had a hold of my arm, and the young man with the green eyes nodded their agreement.

"This is badly infected. Come, I have some things at our camp to treat a wound of this nature. You have come in time," the young woman said, letting go of my arm and looking at my face.

"Oi….is that really a good idea? I mean, we don't know anything about her. What if she's a spy for the sheriff and Gisbourne?" the cocky young man asked.

"Allan, we help the poor, which she is and I trust that Marian would not bring a spy to us," the young woman said with a look of respect on her face as she looked at Marian.

I saw a similar look from Marian before she looked away. "I have to get back before I'm discovered missing but I will try and come back in a few days time," Marian said as she turned and mounted her horse once again.

Without listening to the rest of the conversation, I turned back toward the young woman, who was still looking at me. I wasn't sure what she was looking for in my face but I sincerely hoped it wasn't fear she found there before she turned and silently headed in the direction of what I hoped wasn't a trap. The other two followed close behind her, the young man with the green eyes nodding silently for me to follow, which I did reluctantly.

_So, what did you think? Reviews are love so go ahead and hit the little green button at the bottom_

_You know you want to :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I really appreciate all the people who are reading, have put me on alert or favorited as well as all the reviews. I really do appreciate it._

_Courageflame: Here is the next chapter for your viewing pleasure and I'm glad you caught the reference to the show in the last chapter. I really enjoyed the review._

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet._

_~At the outlaws camp~_

_"Here," the young woman, who I had learned was called Djaq, unceremoniously thrust a cup of liquid into my hand._

_"What is it?" I asked suspiciously as she hurried away, looking for her medical supplies._

_"It is a draught to help ease the pain you would feel as I work on your arm. It will also help you sleep deeply. Drink it, it tastes of strawberries," she said in her strange accent as she re-emerged with various items in her hands and arms._

_I looked over at the young man named Will and he nodded with an encouraging smile._

_"You can trust Djaq. She knows what she is doing," he said softly._

_I took a deep breath before bringing the cup to my lips and taking a hesitant sip._

_"It does taste of strawberries," I said with a small smile._

_I brought the cup to my lips again and quickly drained it of the liquid, which was cool like water. I felt the effects almost instantly as my eyelids drooped. Djaq gave it another minute to dull my senses then began to work on my arm._

_"Why does everyone call you Djaq?" I asked suddenly after a minute of total silence._

_"It was my brother's name," she stated softly._

_I let that sink into my sleep crowded brain before speaking again._

_"What happened to him?" I asked softly._

_"He died in the Holy Land. When I heard what happened to him, I immediately cut off my hair, ran away from my home and took up his fight against the English," she said softly._

_"What is your real name then?" I asked._

_"Saffiya," she said, closing her eyes as she whispered the long unused name, as if it caused her physical pain to say it._

_"I think Djaq suits you better," I said softly._

_She opened her eyes and finished bandaging my arm quickly, getting up when she had finished._

_"You should sleep now," she said, loud enough to let the men know she was finished._

_I suddenly got the impression she was glad to have another female in the camp with her._

_"Thank you," I said a little too loudly._

_Will came over and helped me get settled on the small cot and wrapped a cloak around me to keep me warm as I drifted off, dreaming about a young man with the most piercing green eyes._

_So, there is chapter two. Normally I am a huge D/W shipper but for the purposes of this story, Djaq is going to most likely end up with Allan so that the story works out the way I envision it._

_Tell me what you think. Reviews are love :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Okay, for this chapter I am going to be giving a little bit of love to Much because I think that he doesn't get enough of that. However, I will be sure to keep the plot moving along and maybe even get some romance into the chapter as well._

_PrimevalAndPapaRoachLover: Thank you so much for putting me on alert and here is the next chapter for you since you asked for it :)_

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet. _

I slowly drifted back toward consciousness, soft whispers and unfamiliar scents helping to wake me up. I rolled over on the surprisingly comfortable little bed and opened my eyes. I could see a fire blazing brightly in what I assumed was the kitchen, serving the dual purpose of lighting and heating the little camp, as someone worked over the fire. At first, I thought it was Djaq looking for something but as my eyes focused, I saw that it was the young man Allan had been teasing earlier and my brain struggled to remember his name.

"Much?" I whispered hoarsely, causing him to jump.

He spun around, drawing his sword from where it sat on the floor in the corner. He slowly lowered it before placing it back in the corner and coming over to the bunk I was now in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, when I tried to sit up.

He placed his hand on my shoulder to stop my getting up, pulling the blanket back over my shoulder once I was settled again. I smiled as my eyes drooped again.

"I'm terribly thirsty," I whispered.

He rushed over to a bucket full of water and brought back a cup full of water a few seconds later. I quickly drank down the cool liquid and then handed the cup back to him with a contented sigh.

"Thank you. That helps so much," I whispered.

"You ought to sleep some more,' he whispered.

He put the cup back and then went to sit on the end of a cot near the fire. I realized that he had moved me to his bunk and taken the cot so I would be able to sleep better. I felt a twinge of guilt at causing these obviously kind men trouble but I also felt a great amount of gratitude at the simple gesture.

"Much?" I whispered hesitantly after a few minutes of silence.

He rolled over so he was facing me.

"Thank you," I said simply with a small smile.

He smiled in return before turning so his back was toward me again and I did the same, staring up through the trees at the midnight sky and the stars that twinkled brightly. My eyes continued to droop and before I knew it, I was asleep again, dreaming of a very different pair of expressive eyes.

The next morning, I was woken up by the sound of an argument.

"Robin, you can't be serious. He doesn't bring anyone else breakfast on a tray. It's just because he's sweet on her," I heard Allan say indignantly.

" I think you are just jealous. Heather is a very pretty girl and it irks you that Much has more of a chance of winning her over than you do," Robin said, and I was sure he was smiling from the tone of his voice.

"Shh, you both are going to wake her," Much said harshly and I couldn't help smiling.

I kept my eyes closed as I slowly rolled over again, letting the sun warm my face as it filtered through the trees. I opened my eyes slowly to see Robin and Allan leaving the camp before noticing Much standing there holding a tray.

"Morning," he said shyly.

"Morning," I whispered, slowly sitting up.

"I brought you something to eat," he said, setting the tray in front of me with a flourish.

I smiled at the small bouquet of wild flowers on the tray.

"The flowers are lovely," I smiled at him as I started to pick at the food, tasting everything.

"How is your wrist?" he asked, changing the subject but I didn't miss the blush on his cheeks.

"It still hurts a little bit but for the most part it feels better," I said and this time I felt a blush color my cheeks as he smiled.

"I'm glad," he said.

"Much, this is really good. What is it?" I asked.

I noticed him starting to fidget. Before Much could answer, Robin came over with a grin on his face.

"How is the patient this morning?" he asked conversationally.

I smiled and nodded as I continued eating.

"Much, there's been a slight change in the plan. I need you to come with me and I'm going to have Will stay here with Heather," Robin said, looking over at Much.

"But master…." Much started to say.

"But nothing Much. I need you to come with me to Clun today. I'm sure that Will is just as capable of taking care of someone as you are," Robin repeated with a smile and a wink at me.

I giggled nervously and felt the blush on my face as I looked away. I heard Much sigh heavily, in resignation and I looked up at him.

"Thanks again for the breakfast and the flowers, they really are lovely," I said softly.

He smiled brightly at me as Robin walked away, chuckling to himself. Much gathered his things quickly and with more noise than may have been necessary and I couldn't help smiling as I watched him. He and Robin set off together and everything lapsed into silence. I moved to get up from the bunk but Will stopped me, rushing over and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you think that is wise?" he asked softly.

"Will, it's only a scratch on my wrist," I whispered, feeling an electricity thrill through my body at his touch.

"I should check your wrist and change the bandages," Will said softly, taking the tray and setting it on the floor beside the bunk.

I looked up at him as he kneeled beside the bunk and saw him staring intently at me. Neither of us said a word as I let him take my arm and watched as he began to unwrap the bandage Djaq had put on the night before.

"So, why did Robin find my story so funny yesterday?" I asked, looking away from his intense gaze.

"Because that's the same reason he rescued myself and my brother from hanging," he said with a slight smile.

"Oh," I said softly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, his eyes not leaving my wrist.

"Does your family still live in Nottingham?" I asked.

This made Will look up at my face.

"No, my mother died a couple of winters back and after Robin rescued us, my father and brother went to Scarborough," he said.

I sensed there was something else that he either wouldn't or couldn't say so I left it and we lapsed back into silence.

"How's it looking?" I asked to break the tension in the air.

Will grinned as he finished changing the bandage.

"It's healing well and quickly," he said as he looked up at me.

His smile faded when he continued to look up at my face and my breath hitched in my throat when he reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, gradually leaning closer. My eyes fluttered shut as I leaned closer as well. The spell was broken however, when I heard what sounded like a pot being banged on and Will pulled back.

"Stay here," Will whispered, before grabbing his axe and hurrying out of the camp.

_So, there is chapter three. I know, I know…..don't shoot me for not giving you the kiss yet but I want them to get to know each other a bit first but it will happen soon, I swear._

_Tell me what you think. Reviews are love. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Okay….so this last week has been completely insane. School is back in full swing and I have been plagued by a bad case of writers block because of it. However, I want to thank everyone who has put me on alert or favorite. I am sorry it has been so long since the last update and I will try to stay on top of it this time around._

_PrimevalAndPapaRoachLover: I am sorry that I didn't get back to you personally on the last comment but I assure you I read it and it made my day. :)_

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet._

After Will left, I immediately became much more anxious and began to get restless. I didn't like not knowing what was going on and after that very awkward moment we just shared, I found the silence of the forest camp almost deafening. Without Will there to stop me and in order to keep myself occupied, I got up from the small bunk and picked up the tray from the floor and took it to the makeshift kitchen. I stoked the fire to get it going again before carefully washing the dishes and putting them and a few other items away. I picked up the flowers that I had left on the tray and weaved them into my hair as I pulled it off my neck. I went to wipe my sweaty palms off on my apron and saw how ragged and dirty I looked.

"What are you doing up?" Will asked in shock, causing me to jump as I was pulled back to reality.

"Will, I didn't hear you come back," I said breathlessly as my heartbeat returned to normal.

I turned to see Marian standing just behind him with a bundle of stuff in her arms.

"Lady Marian," I said with a quick curtsy.

"Please just call me Marian," she said, pulling me up out of my curtsy, " I brought some things that might make up feel a bit more comfortable out here in the forest."

She held up the clothes, blankets and other items that she had filched from the castle."Um….these might be a bit large for me," I said, holding up the breeches and shirts she had brought.

"That's easily altered," Marian said, waving it off as if it were nothing difficult.

Will looked on in amusement while Marian handed him a couple of the blankets. What neither one of them didn't know was that I did not know how to mend clothes as I had no one to show me or anyone left to mend things for.

"These blankets are for each of you since I'm quite certain that two winters have long since worn through the blankets that you do have," she said.

"Thank you Marian," Will said with a smile of genuine pleasure.

"You are extremely welcome," Marian said.

I felt an irrational stab of jealousy toward Marian as she and Will joked and bantered back and forth, almost as if she had intruded on my territory, even though in the rational part of my brain, the part that told me to feel guilty when she had saved my life, told me that she was doing this for Robin, and no one else.

"Where are the others?" Marian asked, growing serious when I came back out of my own thoughts and back to reality.

"Robin and Much went to Clun and the others are making deliveries around Locksley," Will said.

"Today? They do realize that the entire castle guard is out in the forest looking for each and every one of you, correct?" Marian asked.

The thought of the entirety of the castle guard being in the forest and looking for each of us made me shudder. Will noticed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, squeezing my arm in a silent show of sympathy.

"They're looking for me. I need to give myself up to them," I whispered almost inaudibly.

Will gave me a sharp look and his grip on my arm tightened ever so slightly and Marian shook her head.

"No one is going anywhere. Robin and Much should be safe in Clun as long as they keep themselves hidden in the village and the others are all smart enough to know how to take care of themselves if the guards find them. You and Will are going to stay here and stay quiet for the rest of the day," Marian started to say.

"I need to go to Nottingham and try and find a way to get some supplies for us. Not only are the food stores running low but we need more supplies to fix the camp and make it more secure," Will said.

"You can't. Send word to Robin or John through me and I will be sure to get you what you need. If either of you leave now, you are going to be sitting ducks in the Sheriffs game. He is trying to draw you out simply so he can catch each of you. Do you think that if he draws one of you out he does not realize that the rest of you will soon follow?" Marian asked.

As her and Will continued to argue, I went to the bunk I had spent the night on and gathered up a few small things as quietly as I could. I took the dagger that I carried on my person at all times and, after making sure that neither Marian nor Will were paying me any attention, I lifted my skirt and slid the dagger into it's hiding spot in the sheath on the side of my thigh then I straightened my skirt and myself and quietly and carefully climbed up on the bunk into the branches of the closest tree and slipped undetected out of the camp.

"Please forgive me Will," I whispered as I jumped from the tree and down to the ground.

"No one but God can forgive you now missy," I heard the familiar voice say with a maniacal laugh.

I turned and felt myself cringe when I saw who was standing in front of me and before I had time to scream, I was gagged and then hit over the head, everything going black before my eyes as I slid to the ground.

_Okay, so sue me…..actually on second thought don't because I have no money to pay for it. Anyway, I know it's kind of short and probably not my best work but this is what came to me. Like I said before, I have been suffering from writers block on this chapter but the ending seemed to come pretty easily so hopefully that means I am moving past it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it regardless and the next chapter will be up in the next day or two because the ideas are starting to flow for this part of the story. Next chapter will most likely be from Will's POV._

_Tell me what you think. Reviews are love :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Okay so this chapter is going to be split POV because I want to get a look inside Will's head when OC Heather, disappears without a word during the argument between himself and Marian._

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet._

_Wills POV_

"Marian, we have to warn the others and we really do need those supplies," I argued.

"If you tell me what you need, I can make sure you get it. Besides, I can get into and out of Nottingham easier than the rest of you can, even under house arrest," Marian said, clearly pleased with her argument as if her being in the camp proved that very point.

That's when I noticed that something seemed a bit off. I tuned out Marian for a moment as I looked around the camp, realization dawning and knotting the pit of my stomach. Heather was gone but I hadn't heard her leave. In fact, I hadn't heard a thing from her since she had whispered that she needed to give herself up to the Sheriff and Gisbourne.

"Marian, she's gone," I said, interrupting whatever it was that Marian had been saying.

"Pardon," she asked, looking around the camp.

"She's gone," I said, a bit more icily.

That was when I heard the soft thud out in the forest, not far from the camp. Then I heard the unmistakable voice of the Sheriff.

"No one but God can forgive you now missy," he said with an evil chuckle.

"I hate the sheriff," I said, more to myself than to Marian.

"You have to do something Will," Marian said.

"I know….," I whispered, still feeling some of the anger at myself for not noticing that she had gone missing sooner when I prided myself on being the eyes and ears of the camp.

Despite the fact that I had managed to lose track of her, I was finding myself more frustrated by the fact that I had become attuned to her in such a short period of time. I mean, 24 hours was hardly enough time to say that you knew a person as a simple acquaintance and yet, in that amount of time, I had become so attuned to this strange young woman that had been dropped into my life that I feared for her safety when she wasn't near.

"Will, what are we going to do? I can help you but if I am found out the sheriff will have me hanged, and I think that even Gisbourne will be powerless to stop it this time. I believe that the sheriff already suspects me of helping the gang on more than one occasion," Marian said, interrupting my silent monologue.

As I tried to formulate half a plan in the scant amount of time I had, realization dawned and I knew where she was going. If the sheriff had her, there was only one place that he could possibly take her.

"They are taking her to the dungeon at the castle again. Marian, I would never ask it of you if this wasn't going to help everyone but I need your help," I said.

"I think I can help you get in undetected," Marian said with a smile.

"I am sort of counting on that," I said with a sardonic smile as Marian and I set off through the forest toward Nottingham.

_Heather's POV_

When I woke up, my head was throbbing and I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, groaning softly as I sat up and gingerly touched the back of my head. I winced at the pain but saw there was no blood at least, for which I was grateful. I then took in my surroundings more closely and realized that I was once again back inside the castle dungeon.

"Ah, she has awoken," said a maniacal voice with an evil laugh.

I shuddered and tried to pull myself further into the shadows of the cell I was in, but to no avail as a moment later, I heard a key turning in the metal lock and the door creaked open to my cell. I waited expectantly for the sheriff to walk into the cell with a flourish but was shocked when I looked up and saw a tall man dressed in dark leather standing in front of me. There was no mistaking who this was as he carried himself with an air of evil confidence, despite the bored look on his face. He stooped down and yanked on my arm roughly, dragging me up so I was standing in front of him.

"What is your name?" he growled out.

I closed my eyes against the pain I felt in my arm from him pulling on it and he slapped my face with his free hand when I didn't answer him immediately.

"What is your name?" he repeated the question.

"Heather," I answered quietly.

"And where is Hood?" he asked, raising his hand, preparing to slap me again.

"I don't know what or who you are talking about," I said quietly.

"Oh, but I think you do. Where is Robin Hood and his gang?" he asked, anger seeping into his tone.

"I don't know. I don't even know anything about Robin Hood or his gang," I said desperately wishing he would just release my arm as I could feel the pain growing exponentially the longer he kept his grip on it.

He let go of me and I slumped back to the cool stone floor of the cell. I watched as the sheriff called him over and out of the cell for a moment and began speaking to him in a low tone.

"Gisbourne, perhaps we may have misjudged the power of her usefulness. Take her to be tortured as before. Eventually it will break this pathetic resolve that all these peasants seem to have concerning Hood and his outlaw gang."

"With all due respect my lord, this treatment did not work last time, what makes you so sure that it will work this time?" Gisbourne asked, looking over at me slumped on the floor of the cell and sneering at me.

"Because my dear Gizzy, if she does not talk this time, I am simply going to hang her and make an example of her for all the peasants," the sheriff said with another maniacal laugh before he turned and headed out of the dungeons.

I closed my eyes and began to think of Will and hope that he had already figured out where I was and was on his way with the others to rescue me.

"Very well my lord, I will make arrangements for the jailer," Gisbourne said with a sneer in my direction.

"Oh no Gizzy, this one you will see to personally," I heard the sheriffs voice drift down to the cell from the stairway. I gasped and felt the tears slide down my face as I began to pray that Will and the others would find me before I had to endure whatever torture Gisbourne could come up with.

_Thought I had you there. The sheriff almost being kind but no dice. Anyway, even if he was going to be kind, it would only be to his own ends. Please tell me what you think about Will's POV because I feel like I sort of let him get a bit OOC but I hope not. I just felt that the way he was thinking would be mainly internal. Will seems more like the type to internalize a plan and then just hop into action than the kind to talk about what he is doing._

_Tell me what you think. Reviews are love :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: PrimevalandPapaRoachLover, thanks so much for the wonderful review on the last chapter. Willy's Girl, thanks so much for the review on chapter 4 as well. This chapter is probably going to be another split chapter just because I really think that it is fun getting inside Will's head and seeing what he is thinking. Also, sorry that the update has taken so long. I have been bogged down at school and have also been working every day for the last eight days without a day off so I have been too tired to post anything._

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet. _

_Will's POV_

I followed Marian silently into the city of Nottingham and stayed in the shadows of the alleys watching for the sheriff or Gisbourne or any of the guard.

"Will, we can't do this alone. There are far too many guards, both in the town and inside the castle. I think it would be best for you to head back to the camp and wait for everyone, explain everything to them and get their help," Marian said.

"What about you?" I asked. "I'm going to be fine. I have to get back inside the castle before they realize that I've been missing," she said with a small smile. I watched her pull the hood of her cloak back up before she hurried out into the crowd of villagers in the marketplace. I waited until the guard had all passed by where I was hiding before I came out of the hiding spot and hurriedly made my way through the town and toward the forest. Once I got back to the camp, I began to try figuring out a way to tell the others what had happened and prayed that it wouldn't be too late by the time we helped this young woman. I didn't have long to wait for the others to come back as a few moments after I got back, I heard the sound of the others coming back into the camp, Much being the first one back into the camp. He seemed to be able to sense that something was very wrong without me having to say a single word.

"Where is she?" he demanded of me, drawing his sword and pointing it at me.

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face but ignored the question from Much.

"What's happened Will?" Robin asked, giving me that look that made it known that if you lied to him, you were a dead man. Not that I would dream of it in this case.

"Heather's gone," I said simply, deciding that if I just came out and said it, it may be a bit easier to think. I was wrong.

"Gone? As in captured or she just left?" Much asked.

"Who's left?" I heard Djaq ask as she and Allan walked into the camp, holding hands.

"Heather," Much said.

"Good riddance then. She was too difficult to keep track of," Allan said with a smirk.

I growled when he smiled and reached for the first thing I could find, ready to throw it at his head but Robin got in front of me.

"Allan," Djaq said, shaking her head.

"We go to Nottingham," John said quietly, having heard the end of the conversation as he made his way into the camp.

"Marian is already at the castle. She wanted to try and help but when we got to Nottingham, we found that we were far too outnumbered by the gaurds," I said, with an exasperated sigh.

"Marian was here?" Robin asked, just as Much said, "Unbelievable."

"Much…." I glared at him and he quickly went about looking for something to prepare for supper.

"We go to Nottingham," John said again. I just nodded, as did Robin and I could see a plan formulating itself in his mind already.

_Heather's POV_

I opened my good eye slowly, groaning as I tried to push myself up on my elbow, realizing that it was better if I just didn't move. My head was throbbing and every bone and muscle in my body hurt.

'Oh no,' I thought, 'The sheriff has finally done it. I am dead. Will wasn't there in time to save me from a horrible, tortured fate.'

I whimpered softly as I rolled over, my ribs protesting as I finally managed to push my body up against the stone wall for support. I could smell the blood and the nightmares from hours earlier came rushing back to me, making me feel nauseous at the things that had been done to me. I retched on the floor beside where I was sitting as I thought about the things that Gisbourne had done to me, both when he had been torturing me and after. I could still hear my screams of pain and agony inside my head as he forced himself on me.

I heard the sound of footsteps making their way to the dungeon and I pushed myself as far into the shadow of my cell as I could, praying that it was not Gisbourne making his way back to torture me again.

"Well, are you willing to tell us where Hood and his gang of outlaws are now?" the sheriff asked.

I kept my mouth shut and shook my head when he came into the cell, followed closely by Gisbourne, who grabbed me again and dragged me up once again. "I honestly don't have any idea what you are talking about," I said softly in defeat.

Gisbourne slapped me hard across the face before dropping me back on the stone floor once again.

"Gisbourne, inform the jailer that we shall have ourselves a hanging this morning," the sheriff said in a resigned, almost bored tone that did not convey the glee he felt about that fact. I laid there on the stone floor, listening to their footsteps fade away and I resigned myself to the fate I was meeting in a matter of hours, no longer caring if Robin or Will or the rest of the gang found me and saved me.

_Okay, so this chapter was a lot of fun to write and I am already halfway through the next chapter as well so hopefully I can get it posted as well. On the advice of an anonymous reviewer, I have changed this whole chapter in order to give the story more of a slow burn feel concerning the romance aspect of it._

_Tell me what you think. Reviews are love :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Okay, so I was going to post this a lot sooner than I am but once again, life got in the way. Anyway, this chapter is going to be a single POV because this next chapter has a lot of action stuff in it and it is much easier to tell that stuff from a single point of view._

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet_

I made my way slowly up the steps to the platform where the rope was hanging from the noose. I swallowed several times as I looked up at the noose through my good eye. I heard the murmurs of the people standing below the platform as they noticed my appearance. The hangman turned me around when I heard the sheriff approaching the steps of the castle and I felt my hatred making its way to the surface as I saw both him and Gisbourne standing there.

"Good people of Nottingham, I give you an outlaw," the sheriff said with glee. Every person in the courtyard of the castle turned their attention toward me on the platform. I lifted my chin higher and looked at no one in particular as the sheriff continued to speak.

"Let this be a reminder to each of you that no one is exempt from the law. This young woman has been found guilty of aiding the cause of Robin Hood and his outlaws and has been sentenced to hang on this wonderful morning," the sheriff said in glee, clapping his hands together.

I looked out and noticed Marian standing on the balcony of the castle, staring at the scene as it played out in front of everyone. I felt the tears sting my eyes as I felt myself begin to hope that her standing there meant that Robin and the gang were in the shadows of the castle as well.

"Wonderful speech sheriff. Mind if I take over this little gathering though? I always hated to see innocent persons hanged for crimes that the have nothing to do with. Now, let her go, or I may have to take back my policy on killing," Robin said, coming out of the shadows of the gallows, his bow strung and ready to fire if need called for it.

"Guards," the sheriff yelled. I looked down and saw all of the outlaws come out of hiding and begin fighting the sheriffs guards, Robin and Gisbourne fighting with one another with their swords. While they were distracting the guards and Gisbourne, I jumped down off the platform, landing in Much's arms. He quickly turned me around and began to untie my hands, John and the others watching our back. I looked up to see where Marian had gotten to and I found that she had disappeared with the advance of the guards.

"Are you alright?" Much asked me, once my hands were free. I nodded my acknowledgment of his question before the gang surrounded us with Robin close in front, still aiming his bow at the sheriff.

"I'll take my leave now Vasey, and look at that, I didn't have to kill you again today," Robin said, with a cocky smile and a laugh. We backed toward the gates of the castle, all the gang members guarding me with the exception of John, who was making sure that no one snuck up from behind to try and attack.

"So it would seem, Hood. However, don't think that there won't be another day for me to gain a victory over you. Eventually the people will stop caring for, and helping you and your gang and I'm looking forward to that day and destroying you," the sheriff said.

_So, I hope that the sheriff wasn't too OOC but I feel like I needed to have a bit more interaction between him and Robin. Also, I'm sorry that it is so much shorter but I couldn't think of a good place to end it._

_Tell me what you think. Reviews are love :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Okay, so to make up for my recent lack of posting as well as because I am having fun with this story, I am posting yet another chapter tonight. Thanks to everyone who has added this story to favorites or alerts as well as everyone who has reviewed the story so far. _

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet_

_. _

_Wills POV_

We made our way slowly back to camp, Much practically having to carry Heather because she was so weak from lack of food and from being tortured. I saw the swollen black eye as well as the bruise on her cheek, indicating the beating she had taken, probably at Gisbourne's hand. I also noticed all the bruising on her arms and legs as well as the bloodstains on her skirt, which was torn almost to pieces. Djaq came up to me and gave me a small, sympathetic smile.

"I will need to examine her when we get back to the camp, things are much worse than I feared. I am afraid that Gisbourne…." she trailed off. I nodded my understanding as John went over to Much and lifted Heather up into his arms, receiving a grateful smile from Much. I heard Heather whimper slightly as she was jostled between them and it was then that I really understood exactly what Djaq had meant when she didn't finish her sentence.

I hurried to catch up to Robin as he ran ahead to scout out the forest and make sure we hadn't been being spied on or followed.

"Robin, Djaq said she thinks that Gisbourne….well…" I couldn't bring myself to say it and I felt the blush creep onto my face as I thought about the implications of what had really happened in that dungeon.

"I know Will. I feared that when I saw her up on that platform. Gisbourne is extremely cruel when he is given free reign by the sheriff to torture prisoners. Although I never thought he would stoop to forcing himself onto an innocent girl like this," Robin said angrily.

_Heather's POV_

I tried my hardest to walk on my own without help from Much but he ended up carrying me most of the way through the forest from the castle because I simply couldn't make my legs work.

"You'll be okay when we get back to the camp. Djaq will clean you up and make sure that you are comfortable and taken care of," Much said. I smiled slightly as I listened to his words of comfort and allowed him to carry me a bit further before he finally tripped and nearly dropped me. I groaned slightly as he helped me to stand and John finally came and picked me up in his strong arms, letting out a soft whimper of pain as I was jostled a bit too hard for my liking when he began to walk.

"Sorry," John mumbled, causing me to wince slightly. "We aren't too much further from the camp."

I was extremely grateful when we finally came over the top of the final hillock and I could see the familiar path down to the camp.

Once we got into the camp, John set me down as gently as possible on one of the beds before Djaq ordered all of the men out of the camp with various projects to occupy their time. Once all of them were gone and there was silence, she went into the kitchen and began to concoct a mixture, bringing me a cup of the same strawberry flavored water to drink a few moments later.

"Now, Heather…what happened in that dungeon? Tell me everything so I can know what I am looking for specifically when I examine you," she said softly. I took a sip of the water before I answered her.

"Gisbourne, he….he forced himself on me when I wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know about the camp or the gang," I said, feeling the tears spring to my eyes once again as I remembered, very clearly, the physical pain of his attack.

Djaq nodded, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"That is what I was afraid of. Finish that water and then lay back. The water will make you sleepy much like last time but it will help to relax you and your body while I tend to your wounds," she said softly in her strangely comforting accent.

I nodded and did as she said, finishing the water before laying down on the bed and closing my eyes. It didn't take sleep long to claim me and I slept dreamlessly, feeling nothing.

_Okay, so there is the next chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, although I do apologize for all the prose and internalization that happened. However, I thought it was important to the story to get inside the characters heads and see how they dealt with the subject matter that I was writing about because this will affect how the relationship progresses between them._

_Tell me what you think. Reviews are love :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet. _

I opened my eyes slowly, noticing the position of the light coming through the trees and I figured out that it must be somewhere around noontime, maybe just a bit later and I realized that I had slept through the whole day previous and half of the current day. I was shocked but realized that my body needed it. I sat up on the bed slowly and looked around.

"Oh, you're awake, finally,' Much came over with a smile.

"Much, let the lady get her bearings and breathe a bit before you pounce on her," Robin said good naturedly. I simply smiled as Much walked away to the kitchen to finish his meal preparations.

Djaq came over and quickly looked me over. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel a bit sore but otherwise, never better," I said with a smile as I sat up more fully.

"Well, I checked everything out and you seem to be no worse for wear, except for the pain. How are you feeling emotionally?" she asked.

"I'm drained. I feel like I just want to sleep the next month away," I said softly.

"That's good. That is your body saying it needs that time to heal from all of the hurts you have suffered recently," she said softly.

"Where is Will?" I asked softly. Djaq smiled when I looked down at my hands in my lap, feeling the flush on my cheeks.

"He is out collecting more wood for the fire right now but when he gets back, would you like me to send him to speak with you?" she asked. I nodded my head in acquiescence. At that moment, Much came back over with a plate of something for me to eat.

"Okay Much, I asked a couple of days ago what you made me for breakfast and now I really do want to know. What is this?" I asked as I picked a piece of the meat off my plate and ate it quickly.

"Um…..its squirrel," he said slowly.

"Really? Well, I still think it's delicious," I smiled as he sat down nearby, eating from his own plate.

"You wouldn't say that if you had to eat it every day for every meal," Will said. I whipped my head around to see him standing behind me wearing a smile. Much took that as his cue to get up from where he was sitting as Will sat down on the end of the bed I had been in for the last two days.

"You're awake," he said simply with a smile.

"Mmmhmm," I smiled as I finished the piece of meat I had in my mouth before speaking. "I didn't get a chance to thank you properly the last few times that you have saved my life," I said softly.

"It's what we do. Helping the innocent and fighting against the sheriff and Gisbourne to bring justice back to Sherwood and Nottingham until King Richard returns," he said.

I started to giggle at what he was saying.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"I just figured that you would tell me that is what friends do for one another. I assumed that you and I were friends now that we have been on the same side for a week or so. Do you not trust me enough yet?" I asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course I don't. I might if you managed not to get yourself caught by the sheriff every time you turn around. However," he said, seeing the hurt look that crossed my face at his words, "we are friends."

Will got up and walked away and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at his confirmation of our friendship.

"Trust me, that is saying a lot coming from Will. He doesn't give his friendship lightly, although he does have a point about you being more of a liability that an asset to the gang since you do have a tendency to get caught more frequently then the rest of us," Robin said with a smile as he walked by on his way to the kitchen.

_Okay, when I started this chapter it was only going to be the reveal of their feelings. However, I realized that I had this story moving too fast, so at the suggestion of an anonymous reviewer, I decided that I needed to make the story move a bit slower._

_Tell me what you think. Reviews are love :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: This chapter is back to being a single viewpoint rather than the split POV, which I will probably use in future chapters because I really like doing them, they are lots of fun._

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet._

_Heather's POV_

'So, Will considers us friends,' I though with a smile as I continued to eat and pick at the food on the plate in front of me.

"Heather, are you hurt?" I heard Djaq ask, breaking through my reverie and bringing me back down to Earth.

"Hhmmm? Oh no, I'm quite comfortable. Just thinking," I said vaguely, causing her to smile as she came over and sat down next to me.

"You really like him?" she asked, but the tone she used made it sound more like a statement of fact than a question.

I looked over at her and shook my head no vehemently, which caused my vision in my good eye to go a bit blurry and made me groan in pain as I had to lay back down on the cot I was on. Djaq quickly got up and I saw Much come rushing over and kneel beside the cot as his hands fluttered helplessly over my body. I had to smile as my vision cleared and I watched him look over at Djaq nervously.

"Much, Djaq, I'm okay really. I just got dizzy. My vision has already cleared," I said softly.

Djaq looked over me skeptically before nodding in agreement as I sat up very slowly again but Much didn't seem as convinced and insisted on sitting right next to me, well, more like practically on top of me to be sure I was okay.

At that moment, I heard the sound of someone whistling somewhere out in the forest and I tensed up. Much noticed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, squeezing lightly in sympathy.

"Don't worry, it's probably just Marian coming with information about Gisbourne and the sheriff," he said.

"No, she wouldn't risk being caught so soon after we made a rescue. Plus I told her not to come and find us for a few days. We need to lie low and give this a chance to die down a bit," Robin said, picking up his bow and arrows before leaving the camp.

Will turned to where Much and I were sitting and gave Much a stern look.

"Do not let her out of your sight," he said before disappearing out of the camp and into the forest behind Robin.

"He really should have more faith in me," Much grumbled, getting up from where he was sitting next to me.

"It isn't you that he has no faith in. It's me. He thinks that I am going to run off again if you don't watch me," I said softly, hugging myself around the middle with the blanket around my shoulders as I involuntarily shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Much asked, noticing when I shuddered.

I just nodded as my eyes started to close again and I nearly toppled into a heap on the floor beside the cot. Much managed to catch me before I fell and laid me down across the small cot again as I drifted off to sleep, the potion that Djaq had concocted and given to me keeping the nightmares at bay as I slipped into an unconscious sleep.

_Okay, there it is. Chapter 10 and not much really going on. I feel like this one wasn't my best work but I have been running a bit dry on inspiration lately so go ahead and review, and leave a suggestion about a way to pick the story up as it is a bit stuck and who knows, I may use it if I can't come up with anything else. I will of course credit anyone else who gives me an idea of what to do next. _

_Reviews are love. :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: It has been a very long time since I have updated….I have been having a hard time getting inspired as life has gotten very much in the way when it comes to this story. However, I have given it a chance to sit for a while and have gotten a little bit of inspiration back. However, I am still going to leave this story as is because I am not going to be able to update with any kind of regularity._

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet._

I could hear someone trying their hardest to be quiet but there was crashing and banging and the sound of it woke me up rather abruptly. My eyes snapped open and I found myself staring up through the trees at the stars in the deep blue of the night sky. I rolled onto my side so I was facing the camp and I saw someone stoking the fire in the kitchen area.

"Will?" I asked softly, startling whoever it was enough to cause them to jump slightly.

The person turned around and I saw Will's bright green eyes shining and sparkling in the light of the fire as he looked over at me and smiled before coming over and sitting on the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine…" I said as quietly as I could, getting up off the bed and throwing a cloak on over my clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, getting up off the end of the bed behind me and doing the same by throwing a cloak over his clothes.

"I need some fresh air," I said barely above a whisper as I hurried away into the woods.

I did not offer for him to follow and I did not hear him but I still knew somehow that he was behind me, following at a distance and watching me as I made my way through the woods as quietly as I could. I finally stopped walking when I came to a little clearing, in which I could look up through the trees and clearly see the moonlight and the stars shining in the sky. I sat down on a log and looked up at the sky, beginning to try and count the stars.

"Are you sure that everything is okay?" he asked, coming up behind me silently and making me jump this time.

I turned and stared at him with wide eyes, the tears clearly shining there as I looked at him. Will came over and sat down beside me on the log, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as I felt the tears fill my eyes and when I blinked, they slid easily down my face.

"Will, he….he…." I couldn't speak, all the poisonous emotions coming to the surface and leaving my body with the tears that continued to slide down my face.

"I know and I hate both Gisbourne and the sheriff. We're going to stop them and I'm going to make Gisbourne pay for what he did to you," he said quietly, pulling me closer to him.

I turned so my face was buried in his shoulder and began to just start sobbing, Will wrapping his arms around me and just sitting quietly beside me as I continued to sob. After a few minutes, what he had said about Gisbourne seemed to soak into my brain and I sniffled, wiping the tears from my cheeks and looking up at him.

"Will, you cannot do anything on your own. Please, for my sake don't do anything rash," I said.

"But he…..he hurt you. It isn't right not to make him pay," he said softly.

"I know that. I'm not saying you can't make him pay. Just…..just don't do it by yourself. Let Robin and the gang help you come up with a plan," I said, feeling my face flush as I saw his eyes staring intently at my face.

Before I could say anything more or had the chance to even think, Will pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. It didn't last but a second and was so feather light that I almost thought I had imagined it until I opened my eyes and saw that Will was blushing just as I'm sure I was. I pulled out of his arms and stood up quickly in embarrassment, running off before Will could say anything, back toward the camp. I stumbled in the dark a few times and felt the branches of some of the trees and bushes scratch my face and arms as I ran but that didn't stop me from continuing to run without looking back. When I got back to the camp, everyone was up and I could hear both Robin and Allan shouting at one another as Djaq stood there between the two of them, shaking her head as well as trying to keep them from killing each other. When I came bursting back into the middle of the camp, Djaq rushed over, forgetting about the two boys and looked at me.

"What happened to you?" she asked, taking my hand and leading me over to sit by the fire.

"I needed fresh air," I said vaguely.

At that moment, Will came running back into the camp breathlessly causing Djaq to look up from where she was trying to clean and tend to my scratches. I hissed in pain as she began to clean some of the deeper scratches on my face and Will came over to sit down next to me. He didn't look at anyone except me, although every member of the gang was giving him questioning looks.

"Don't you ever run off like that again," he said, grabbing my face so I was looking at him.

"I'm…." I trailed off but he had already gotten up and walked away and I felt the tears sting my eyes again as I watched him walking away.

_Okay, there is the newest chapter…hopefully this will inspire a bit more but I'm not sure but enjoy anyway and remember to review as they help me become a better writer! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Thanks to all the lovely reviews I have gotten and all of the amazing adds. I really appreciate it and they have inspired me to dust this story off for real and actually give it another go. I am so glad you all are enjoying it._

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet._

I watched as Will walked away and back out of the camp, the tears that were stinging my eyes finally spilling over and sliding down my cheeks. I wiped at them angrily as Djaq finished cleaning the cuts on my face and proceeded to check the other injuries I had sustained from being in the dungeon.

"He just needs to cool off. He cares about you," Djaq said softly as if she could read my thoughts.

I just nodded woodenly as I continued to stare into the fire silently.

"Well, it seems no harm was done other than the scratches. Now why did you go off into the woods like that?" Djaq asked, sitting beside me.

"I just needed some fresh air," I repeated.

"I don't believe you. What is the real reason? You can easily get fresh air in this camp at all times. We live in the trees practically," she said sternly and I couldn't help but look up at her tone.

"I just needed to think. I haven't done that properly in a long time and there are a lot of things I needed to think about. For example, my feelings for Will and what exactly they are as well as whether or not he will want to be with me after…." I trailed off, looking away again.

Djaq nodded before she took my face in her hands, turning it so I looked her in the eyes, well in my case eye since the other one was still swollen and bruised.

"Listen to me carefully. None of what Guy of Gisbourne did to you is your fault. He is a disgusting disgrace for a man and Will cares deeply for you. He told me when we were alone right after it happened and we brought you back to the camp that he will make him pay for doing that to you," Djaq said.

"He said the same thing to me just a little bit ago…." I trailed off as my mind began to work through that, "Djaq, someone has to go after him and stop him. He's on his way to the castle to kill Gisbourne."

Robin perked up his ears at this and came over quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked as Much began to crash around grabbing weapons in the background.

"I'm positive. He said that he was going to make Gisbourne pay for what he did to me," I said quietly, looking at Robin with fear evident in my eyes.

"Calm down, Much and I will go after him and make sure that he doesn't get killed himself," Robin said to me, squeezing my shoulder and giving me a slight smile.

I could see in his eyes though that he was considering the possibility that they may have already been too late. However, I didn't say a word and just smiled slightly and nodded before he let go of me and the two of them hurried out of the camp. However, a second later, Much came clattering back into the camp and quickly came over and kissed my cheek. I stood there shocked as he turned and left again.

"For luck," he called back and that caused me to start laughing out loud as I watched him disappear through the trees again.

I went back over and climbed up onto the bed I had spent the last two days in and climbed back under the blankets, turning onto my side so that I was facing the fire and I just laid there waiting for them to come back. I had just started to doze off to sleep when I heard the sound of someone coming toward the camp. I sat up, forcing my good eye open to see Robin and Much coming slowly into the camp.

"Well?" I asked, practically bursting from the anticipation.

"We were too late to stop him from being captured. We need to start thinking of a plan to get him out of the dungeon before the sheriff decides to hang him," Robin said.

I felt myself go numb inside when he said this and Much came over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, squeezing sympathetically.

"We'll save him just like we saved you," he said, "Robin will think of something. We have been in worse situations than this before."

"And was the outcome good?" I asked sarcastically, pulling away from him and standing up as I whirled around to face him.

I saw the hurt look that crossed his face when I jumped up but I also saw the look he exchanged with Robin when I asked this question.

"I thought not," I said, glaring at him.

Robin came over to where I was standing and put his hands on my shoulders, causing me to jump and whirl around to face him.

"You need to calm down Heather. We have already got half a plan. I can promise you that I will rescue Will at dawn tomorrow," he said.

I nodded and let him lead me back over to the bed I had been staying in, climbing under the blanket and getting comfortable.

"Now get some sleep," he said.

I closed my eyes and tried to get comfortable and get some sleep and not worry about Will, which was practically impossible since things hadn't ended well between us before he left and I would never forgive myself if Robin and the others were too late.

_Okay, the inspiration for this story is back and I will be updating with regularity after all because the story is just pouring out of me. Oh and Happy St. Patrick's Day to everyone. Please remember to review and let me know what you think. :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Thank you ever so much to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. I really do appreciate it and it makes me smile every time I see how much people are loving this story. Anyway, here is another chapter so enjoy and let me know what you think. :)_

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet._

The sunlight coming through the branches and leaves of the trees woke me up the next day. I opened my eyes slowly and stretched as I sat up, realizing that it was too quiet in the camp. Once I was sitting up in the bed, I took a look around, seeing that the fire in the kitchen had died down to just embers and that there was no one around, save for Djaq, who I could hear whistling a tune softly to herself as she went about her work.

"Djaq?" I said softly, swinging my feet out from under the blankets and slipping my bare feet into the boots sitting on the floor beside the bed.

"Oh good, you're up. Robin said to tell you that they all went to rescue Will and they would be back in a bit," she said, looking up at me with a smile.

"Oh, I wanted to go with them into Nottingham," I said to myself but I saw Djaq look at me with a frown.

"That would be a very bad idea right now. The sheriff and Gisbourne are looking for all of us right now and if you were to go with them into Nottingham, so soon after your own rescue, it could create a problem and expose all of us to the sheriff. Don't worry about the boys, they all know what they are doing and anyway, I have a project for you to help me with. Even with the boys in Nottingham, we still need to make deliveries to the villages and towns surrounding Sherwood. You can help me make those deliveries," she said, her frown turning into a smile again.

I returned a smile as we began to gather the supplies and a couple of weapons to protect ourselves as well. We left the camp and made our way, in companionable silence toward Locksley.

"Wait here for a minute until I give you the signal that we are safe," Djaq said, turning to look at me when we were standing at the edge of the forest in Locksley.

I simply nodded before I watched her turn and walk away toward the village. She stopped a few times, crouching down behind a water barrel or hiding on the side of a house in order to scout the village. Finally, she turned around and waved me forward. I came forward quickly, carrying the bundles of food parcels as I did. I dropped a couple of the bundles at Djaq's feet before looking at her expectantly.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and start making deliveries. When you finish with your parcels meet me right back here," she said, somewhat exasperated which caused me to frown.

Without either of us saying another word, I grabbed the parcels at my feet and began to make rounds through Locksley. I felt the smile pulling at the corners of my mouth as I did and I realized that I felt really good helping these people, even though I had never met any of them before this afternoon and I could understand why Robin cared about the people of Locksley and the surrounding villages. Thinking of Robin made my thoughts return to Will being trapped in the castle dungeons and my smile turned down into a frown. I finished my job quickly but lost deep in my thoughts. I felt my heart clinch in fear again as I thought about the gang being too late to save Will. I finished with the rest of the parcels quickly, smiling pleasantly at the villagers who returned a grateful smile or a quiet thank you before hurrying back over to the spot that Djaq had told me to meet her at.

"We need to go right away," Djaq said when I came over.

"Why?" I asked, but that was when I heard the voice I dreaded hearing.

Before Gisbourne could see us, Djaq grabbed my arm and pulled me around behind one of the houses, peeking around the side of the house to see Gisbourne and his "security" riding into Locksley village. I felt myself cringe when I saw him step down to the ground off the horse.

"Come on, we have to get back to the camp and find out if the boys made it back safely with Will," Djaq said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from the side of the house and back toward the forest.

I turned away from watching Gisbourne and followed Djaq back toward the trees and into the forest. Neither of us said a word as we ran as silently as we could through the forest and back to the camp. When we got back, the camp was silent and empty.

"They haven't made it back yet. What if something happened to them on the way back? What if that's the reason that Gisbourne came back to Locksley?" I started to freak out as I paced back and forth across the floor.

"Heather, would you calm down? Nothing happened to them. Robin and John wouldn't have let anything happen to any of them," Djaq said, coming over and stopping my pacing by grabbing my arms and shaking me just slightly so that I would pay attention to her, "Now let me check your wounds and make sure that they are healing properly. That eye still looks bad."

I nodded and sat down on the end of the bed I had spent the last four days in as Djaq kneeled on the floor in front of me, checking all of the scratches and bruises over my body. She had just finished redressing the wounds on my face when Robin and the others came into the camp.

"Oh my…" Djaq said when she saw them come into camp.

I opened my good eye to see Much and Allan supporting Will as they came into the camp behind Robin and I gasped when I saw all the bloody bruises covering his body.

"Will," I whispered, coming over to his bunk when they had laid him down on it and Djaq was looking him over to check the damage.

I ran my fingers through his hair as I sat down on the edge of the bed, getting in the way of Djaq's examination but not caring. She began to clean up the blood on his hands before she sighed in frustration at me.

"Heather, you need to move out of the way. Go over and lay down for a few minutes until I finish," she said.

I frowned but saw the look Robin gave me and finally got up without a word, going over to the bunk I had spent most of my time in lately and laying down, staring up through the trees at the sky as Djaq finished cleaning up Will's wounds but I began to doze off before she finished.

"Heather," Djaq said when she got up from Will's bunk.

I heard her but it sounded a bit fuzzy as I had just gotten settled and comfortable in the bunk I was in, quickly falling into a deeper sleep.

"Let's just leave them both to rest," I heard Robin whisper to her before everyone left the camp again one by one to do whatever it is they were doing, leaving me in peace and quiet, except for the sound of Will's shallow breathing.

_Okay, there is another chapter. I don't think that this is one of my best pieces of work but I have been suffering a bit of writer's block on this chapter because nothing particularly active is happening in this chapter. Anyway, on the wonderful review that I received from irishgirl on the last chapter, I am trying to incorporate more description into my chapters to make them a bit longer and better. Let me know what you think in a review._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. They keep me motivated to write this story. Anyway, this chapter started out much differently and darker than it ended up upon final edit, which I suppose is a good thing. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think in a review. _

_Disclaimers: Anything you recognize, I don't own…although believe me, I would love nothing more. Also, I make no money from this, it is purely for my own enjoyment and love of the characters. No copyright infringement or harm meant._

_Spoilers: None, except that this takes place before Allan was Guy's man so an indeterminate part of season two as everyone is still alive and Allan hasn't betrayed anyone yet._

_I was lying on the cold, stone floor of the castle dungeon and I could hear the constant drip, drip, drip of water or some other fluid nearby. I winced as I sat up slowly, reaching back to feel the back of my head as I groaned softly. It felt tender but when I pulled my hand away and looked at my fingertips, there was no blood there so I took that as a good sign._

"_Ah….our guest has finally awoken Gisbourne," I heard the familiar voice say with an evil laugh and I cringed, pushing myself carefully across the floor of the dungeon cell into the shadows of the cell. _

_I should have known that it wouldn't do any good as I heard a key being pushed into the lock on the door and then the creak as the door was unlocked and then swung open. I heard the echo of two pairs of feet, one louder than the other and I tried to pretend that they wouldn't be able to see me, closing my eyes and letting out a soft breath. It did no good though as a minute later, Gisbourne stopped right in front of where I was sitting and kneeled in front of me, grabbing my forearm roughly and lifting me off the floor. His grip only tightened as he pinned me against the stone of the wall behind me, causing me to bang my head against the wall as he shoved me up against it and I cried out as pain shot through my whole arm as well as the rest of my body. Gisbourne used his free hand to grab my face and then I saw him smirk as he leaned closer, pressing his lips against mine, in what I assume he thought was a seductive manner. When he pulled away, I spit in his face and felt the bile rising in my throat as I felt myself trying to keep from gagging. I watched as the anger flashed across Gisbourne's features and a second later, he let go of my arm and slapped me hard across the face, which would have caused me to stumble backward if I hadn't already been standing pinned against the wall. I felt myself get lightheaded when my head hit the surface of the wall again from that slap and I used the wall to stay standing as I glared at him. _

"_Where is Hood and his gang?" he asked._

_I kept my mouth shut but it wasn't to protect Robin or Will or any of the other members of the gang but rather to protect myself from anything else Gisbourne might do to me. I shuddered as I thought back to just hours earlier when he had tortured me. Unfortunately I didn't know what he had in store for me if I didn't talk. _

"_Why are you protecting him?" the sheriff finally came over and asked, grabbing my face much like Gisbourne had just moments earlier. _

"_I'm not protecting anyone except myself. I honestly don't know what you are talking or asking me about," I said, hoping that the pleading note in my voice would keep the sheriff from discovering the lies I was telling him._

"_Oh how sweet? Do you hear that Gizzy? She's only protecting herself," the sheriff turned to face Gisbourne and I tried to pull away from him, which caused him to whirl back around so he was facing me again._

"_Shall I call the jailer here to take her and torture her some more my lord?" Gisbourne asked, an evil smirk coming across his features as he said it. _

_I tried to keep my composure and not let either of them see how terrified I was but I couldn't help it when my eyes widened in shock at his suggestion or his tone. _

"_No Gisbourne, I believe you shall handle this on your own. I leave you to do what you will with her," the sheriff said, staring at my face and smirking when he saw my horror cross my features._

_He let go of my face and laughed maniacally as he left the cell, leaving Gisbourne alone with me and making his way back toward the entrance to the dungeon. I felt the ice splinter in the pit of my stomach as Gisbourne came closer to me with that same smirk still on his face._

I sat up in the bed, sweat pouring off my body and gasping for breath as it took me a moment to realize where I was and that I was safe. My eyes darted around the dark silence of the camp as I took in my surroundings and my heartbeat slowed back down to normal and my breathing began to become more regular once again. I could hear Much mumbling to himself in his sleep and John's soft snores as he slept. I could also hear the sounds of Djaq shifting under the blankets in her sleep as she and Allan fought over the blankets on one or the other's bed and I could hear the steady, shallow rasping of Will's breathing and the occasional soft groan of pain from him as he shifted in his sleep. I felt the wind blowing softly through the tree branches as it brushed across my face as if it were kissing my cheeks lightly and I could feel the wetness from the tears that were sliding down my cheeks from the nightmare I had just woken up from. Finally, my eyes settled on Robin, sitting beside the fire, staring into the fire blankly as if his thoughts were thousands of miles away.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly, coming over and sitting down beside him on the floor.

Robin jumped slightly and I grinned apologetically when he saw it was me. He returned a smile of his own before turning back around so he was looking into the fire again.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked me in return.

I shook my head, partly in answer to his question and partly to try and clear my head of the nightmare that was still lingering in my brain.

"I….I couldn't sleep," I lied softly.

Robin seemed to know I was lying because he smiled and raised an eyebrow at me questioningly but he didn't push me any further to explain and we sat there together in the silence for a few minutes.

"So, how are you?" Robin asked after another minute of silence passed between us.

"I….I'm scared," I said, noticing how small my voice sounded in the dim light of the fire.

"Will is going to be fine. He's strong and besides, he loves you and that will help him pull through," Robin said.

This pulled me up short. I was about to protest about him misunderstanding me when I heard what he said.

'Will loves me?' I thought.

I closed my eyes and for a minute I could see myself being married and with a family with Will but that vision was replaced when I began to remember what Gisbourne had done to me.

"Will can't love me. I'm all but worthless at this point," I said softly, the bitterness clear in my tone.

"Is that what you think? None of what has happened is your fault. Djaq told me what she said to you when she was cleaning those cuts on your face earlier and she's absolutely right. Gisbourne is worthless and evil, not you. Will sees that and so can I. We will make Gisbourne pay for what he did to you," Robin said softly.

"Robin, Will tried and nearly got killed because of it. I can't let any of the rest of you get hurt or possibly killed on my account so please…don't do anything careless or reckless," I said, looking up at him.

Robin simply smiled at me and shook his head.

"We are all very good at disappearing and reappearing when it comes to Gisbourne and the sheriff so don't worry about us. We can all take care of ourselves and we will take care of you as well," he said, placing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to his side.

I sighed but didn't say anything more as he was being too stubborn to reason with. I did however, make a promise to myself that none of them were going to be hurt or killed because of me again.

_Okay, there it is. Chapter 14. Like I said, this chapter started out much darker and as I revised it, it still retained some of that darkness but in a very modified version, particularly at the beginning. Let me know what you think in a review as I appreciate each and every one that I do get._


End file.
